Teenage love story
by x-xKirstyDx-x
Summary: Teenage Ronnie and Jack story. first set in 1988 time will move on from there though.
1. Chapter 1

Walford 1st of March 1988.

A silver BMW pulled up outside number 5 Albert Square and a man in his early 40's stepped out of the car soon followed by his two young daughter. Archie Mitchell looked around Albert square and smiled before turning to his oldest daughter thirteen year old Veronica.

Archie: so what do you think then V? Veronica looked around before turning back to look at her father and shrugging her shoulders.

Veronica: I don't see why we had to come here. Archie looked at his daughter and shock his head

Archie: your never happy are you Veronica. We came here because I said we were coming here. You might often think you are in charge of this household young lady but it'll do you good to remember am the boss around here. Veronica looked at her dad and sighed before turning to her younger sister

Veronica: what do you think of it then Roxy? Roxy looked up at her sister and shock her head before turning to her father and giving him and evil glare

Roxy: why did we have to move. I left all my friends and everything to come here. It's a dump look at it!

Archie: we moved here Roxy to be near family. You aunty Peggy and her children live in the pub over there.

Roxy: why did we have to move today of all days it was Hannah birthday party I couldn't go because of you. Because you made us move dad! I wanted to spend today with my friends?

Archie: well Roxanne why did your mother walk out on us on Christmas day. We came today to start the a new life in our new home. If your mother doesn't want to be part of this family that's her loss. Veronica looked away from her dad and rolled her eyes

Veronica: I wish she took me with her. Veronica said whispering under her breath so her father couldn't hear. Archie looked across at her knowing she had said something he just wasn't sure what. Veronica turned to look at her father and smiled.

Archie: right come on then girls you can go inside and chose your bedrooms. Roxy looked at her dad and scowled

Archie: Roxy darling I know you don't like it here yet. Give it time yeah before this week is over you will have loads of new friends you wont even remember about your old ones and then you can invite all your new friends to your tenth birthday party in a few weeks cant you. Roxy looked at her dad and shock her head before reaching over and grabbing the house keys out of his hand.

Roxy: come on Ronnie lets go and chose our bedrooms. Roxy said linking arms with her sister as they made it up the steps of their new house.

A while later.

Archie walked into Ronnie's new bedroom and noticed her lying flat out on the bed staring at the celling. Ronnie turned to look at Archie when she noticed he was in her bedroom. Archie sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her.

Archie: I was thinking me, you and your sister could go over to the pub and see your cousins and your Aunty Peggy. I mean they don't even know we've moved here yet do they and well I was thinking we better go over there today before I have to go back to work tomorrow. You and your sister are going to be staying with your aunty Peggy until I get back.

Ronnie: what else is new. I thought we were moving here for a new start but your already looking for opportunities to dump us on people. Ronnie shouted angrily at her dad god she hated him it was all his fault her mum had left she wished it was him that had left instead of her mum. Archie glared at his daughter

Archie: you will do as I say when I say Veronica it is not up for discussion. You either like it or you don't its not going to make any difference I am the parent in this house now get your Jacket before I have to tell you again or I might do something I will regret. Ronnie looked at her dad and nodded her head before climbing off of her bed and doing as she was told.

A few minutes later Archie walked into the pub closely followed by his two daughter's who were behind him chatting about the life they had left behind for this. Peggy looked over to the pub doors and smiled as she instantly recognised Archie. Peggy walked out from behind the bar and greeted them.

Peggy: Archie what a lovely surprise. I heard about Glenda I must say I was shocked her just up and leaving like that and on Christmas day too. Those poor girls. Peggy turned to looked at Ronnie and Roxy who were both scowling at her.

Peggy: and this must be Ronnie and Roxy my you two have gotten big since I last seen you. Please girls take a seat while I speak to your father. Oh Sam get in here this instance and sit with your cousins. Ronnie and Roxy looked at each other and sighed before walking over to sit on a sofa in the corner of the pub. Ronnie looked down at the table and started fiddling with the beer mat that was sat on the table

Roxy: Peggy's not changed always was a nosey old cow. Ronnie looked up at her younger sister and smiled before nudging Roxy as she noticed their cousin Sam walking towards them. Ronnie scrunched up her nose as she watched Sam taking her seat next to them what exactly were you meant to say to a cousin that you hardly knew I mean its not like they had seen much off each other not since Uncle Eric wasn't around any more. There was a loud noise of kids screaming as Ronnie looked over across the pub and noticed a large family sitting together the man sat with his beer in his hand oblivious to what was going on around him an older women fussed over a toddler who was struggling to get out of a younger woman's arms while two younger lads sat talking as one held on to a very young baby. Ronnie turned to look at Sam

Ronnie: Sam who are they? Sam looked across to were Ronnie was looking and sighed heavily

Sam: that's the Branning's this place is practically over run with them. Over there that's Jim and his wife and three of their six kids the other three don't live around here any more thank god. Those three kids are Max, Carol and Jack. Carol's like twenty five or twenty six she's got three kids her oldest is like a year older than Roxy. Max is the lad with the red hair that's his son he's got and the other ones Jack he goes to our school he's a right pain and he loves himself. Roxy looked over at the youngest Branning lad and smiled

Roxy: I don't blame him. He's well cute. Sam looked at both Ronnie and Roxy and shock her head.

Sam: he's a Branning their trouble. Stay away from them and stay away from him he'll only get you into trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the lovely replies hope this part is okay for you :D

The next day Ronnie and Roxy walked into the Vic living room followed by Peggy. Ronnie looked around the living room at all the smiling faces jumping out from the many many photo frames scattered around the Room Ronnie dumped her bags at her feet looking around the room again and sighing what was it with this family and family loyalty sure family was important to Ronnie too but why did her family have to take it all so seriously.

Ronnie: I wish we never moved here. I wish I was with my mum. Roxy looked across at her sister and nodded her head as Peggy looked at Ronnie sadly trying to change the subject away from Glenda Mitchell.

Peggy: right girls. Phil and Grant are away to a stag do in Spain so you two can have their rooms Ronnie the one at the end of the hall and Roxy you can have the one next door. Ronnie nodded and turned to looked at Peggy

Ronnie: can I go out. Ronnie said heading for the door not waiting for a reply from her aunt as she left. Roxy looked at the door that Ronnie had just walked out of and smiled at her aunty

Roxy: See you later Aunty Peg. Roxy said getting ready to leave the room to go after her sister.

Peggy: Roxanne Mitchell don't you dare walk out that door. Roxy sighed and threw her self down on the sofa crossing her arms across her chest and proceeded to give her aunt an evil glare.

Roxy: why do I have to stay here with you and she's gets to go out. Roxy said glaring at her aunty again.

Peggy; and don't you look at me like that either young lady! You sister needs sometime alone she misses your mum very much.

Roxy: she was my mum too. Peggy took a seat next to Roxy and sighed before nodding here head

Peggy: I know love but Ronnie was always closer to your mum and you were always close to your dad. The truth is Roxy Ronnie's hurting she doesn't understand why you mum has left and she doesn't understand why she couldn't go with her. I know you miss your mother too love just let your sister have sometime on her own yeah.

Meanwhile Ronnie walked around Albert square taking in the sights of her new home stopping outside the Arches that was owned by her cousins Phil and Grant. Ronnie sighed and walked into the Playground and sat down on one of the swings. Ronnie took her mobile phone out of her pocket and searched through her contacts list until she reached her mums number. Ronnie looked down at the contact and took a deep breath before pressing the call button and lifting the phone to her ear and waited a few minutes until the phone went on to the answering machine. Ronnie sighed and hung up and slipped the phone back into her pocket. Why didn't her mum want to speak to her. All Ronnie wanted was to hear her mums voice to make sure that she was okay that she was safe. Ronnie lifted her feet off of the ground and started to push her self backwards and forwards on the swing. Ronnie looked to her side as she heard someone sitting down on the swing next to her. Ronnie instantly recognised the person as the boy from the pub the previous day. What did Sam say his name was Jake. Ronnie nodded her head she was sure it was Jake. Ronnie looked across at the boy as he smiled at her

Jack: your a bit old for swings ain't you. Ronnie looked at the boy and shock her head.

Ronnie; if am too old for swings then surely so are you. Jack laughed and nodded his head

Jack: I ain't seen you around here before. Ronnie nodded her head and looked down

Ronnie: no you wouldn't have would you that's because I ain't from around here. Am new here Jack nodded and smiled at the girl. Ronnie looked away and stopped pushing herself on the swing and turned back to face Jack who was still staring at her with a big cheesy grin on his face.

Ronnie: what is your problem?

Jack: what do you mean.

Ronnie: what are you staring at?

Jack: I don't know do I. You ain't told me your name yet?

Ronnie: what's it got to do with you anyway?

Jack: just interested in who my new neighbour is that's all?

Ronnie: Emily. My names Emily. Now will you leave me alone. Jack smiled and held out his hand

Jack: am Jack. Ronnie looked at Jack's hand and shock her head Jack laughed and dropped his hand back to his side.

Jack; not very welcoming are you. Ronnie sighed heavily and looked away

Ronnie: maybe you should take the hint that I don't want to talk to you then shouldn't you. Ronnie said getting up from the swing and heading for the park gates.

Jack: well it's been a pleasure. maybe we can do this again sometime. Jack said shouting after Ronnie. Ronnie turned back to look at Jack.

Ronnie: I wouldn't hold your breath. Ronnie said walking out of the park and making her way back to the Vic.

A while later Ronnie was lying in Phil's bedroom lying on the bed next to Roxy talking.

Roxy: Ronnie do miss mum. Ronnie looked down at Roxy and nodded

Ronnie: of course I do don't you? Roxy looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders

Roxy: I don't know Ron. Is it bad that I don't miss her. am glad mum and dad ain't together any more I don't like it when they argue. Does that mean I don't love her cause I don't miss her. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: no of course you still love her Rox. Ronnie sighed and stretched out on the bed.

Roxy: do you think Dad will still work as much now we're here. You know he said it would be a fresh start. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled

Ronnie: it's only a fresh start cause it's a new house Roxy. Dad wont change he doesn't want us around. We're an inconvenience to him it means he cant do what he wants if he has to look after us. Roxy looked at Ronnie and nodded her head she knew her sister was right he dad did leave them on there own a lot so he could do what he wanted mainly go to the pub and get drunk but he always made it up to them by getting them presents and Roxy really liked getting presents.

Roxy: Don't worry Ronnie. We don't need anyone else we'll always have each other.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for all the lovely replies hope people are still enjoying this it will get better :D i have lots of ideas :D so please keep reading

A few days later.

Ronnie and Roxy's first day at their new school's

Ronnie stood in her bedroom looking down at her self in the mirror her new school uniform was horrible she really hated it. Roxy walked into Ronnie's bedroom dressed in her school uniform. Roxy looked at her sister who was wearing Black jeans and a white school shirt while trying to do up her tie Roxy smiled and shock her head she knew Ronnie would never be able to do that tie up their mum always did it for her because she was so rubbish at it. Ronnie gave up trying to do up the tie and sighed before turning to looked at her younger sister and smiled as Roxy threw herself down on her sisters bed

Roxy: where's dad?

Ronnie: Work. He left early! Ronnie said picking up a few things from her desk and shoving them into her school bag Ronnie took the tie from around her neck and shoved it into her bag and turned to look at her younger sister.

Roxy: I hate that we don't go to the same schools who am I going to threaten the kids at school with now and at our other schools be didn't have to wear uniforms! Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled before picking up her hair brush and walking over to Roxy and tugging at her hand so she stood up off of the bed. Ronnie brushed Roxy's hair for her and tied it tightly into a pony tail.

Roxy: Ronnie do you think dad will pick me up from school. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: probably not. When you get out of school just walk down to my school gates and wait for me yeah. Don't go anywhere else. and don't speak to anyone you don't know! now come on we're going to be late. I'll get you a bacon butty at the café on the way to school for breakfast yeah. Roxy looked at Ronnie and nodded heading off to pick up her lunch box and her school bag off of Ronnie's bed and leaving with her sister.

A while later.

Ronnie and Roxy walked out of the café as Roxy munched on her bacon sandwich. Peggy walked out of the pub and placed the two bin bags she was carrying out on to the street. Peggy smiled at the girls as they walked her way.

Peggy: are you girls looking forward to your first day at school? Both Ronnie and Roxy looked at Peggy and shrugged their shoulders without bothering to speak to her.

Peggy: where's your father shouldn't he be walking Roxy to school?

Ronnie: am taking Roxy to school. Dad's gone to work.

Peggy: your father left you to on your own. Ronnie looked at Peggy and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: why change the habit of a lifetime. We're used to it. look we're going to be late aunty Peg. Peggy looked at Ronnie and nodded

Peggy: where's your tie Ronnie. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders and looked at Peggy

Ronnie: in my bag. I cant do it. Mum used to do it for me. Peggy nodded and held out her hand. Ronnie reached into her bag and pulled out her tie and handed it to Peggy who put it around Ronnie's neck and proceeded to tie the tie for her young niece. Roxy looked around the square and noticed Jack standing by the garden's fencing watching them. Peggy finished tying the tie and smiled at the girls before walking away.

Roxy: Ronnie who's he ain't that the boy from the other night! Ronnie looked around and noticed Jack standing in the square gardens leaning up against the railings smiling at her. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: it's no one important. Come on school!

Later at School

Ronnie sat on the grass at the back of the school under a tree leaning against the tree and she. Fiddled with her mobile phone when she heard someone sitting down beside her. Ronnie looked up and noticed Jack.

Ronnie: what do you want? She asked before turning to look back at her mobile.

Jack: shouldn't you be in class. Ronnie looked up at Jack again and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: shouldn't you?

Jack: it's only English nothing important don't like Skinner much anyway!

Ronnie: Skinner? Ronnie said looking at Jack confused

Jack: yeah English teacher! Where are you meant to be?

Ronnie: Gym class. Ronnie said pointing into the distance at a group of girls playing tennis

Jack: why you hanging around here then Emily. Why don't you just go home?

Ronnie: am waiting on my kid sister! She should be here any minute.

Ronnie looked down at her phone again and quickly typed out a message on to the phone

Mum are you okay please contact me am really worried?

Ronnie sighed and pressed the send button. Jack looked down at her.

Jack: someone important!

Ronnie: what's it got to do with you? Ronnie said looking at Jack and was just about to answer when Roxy came running over to her

Roxy: Ronnie. Oh my god Ronnie I had the best day ever! Why ain't you in class? Who's he? He's that boy from the pub and the square. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled before Standing up and putting her bag over her shoulder and went to walk away with Roxy when Jack's voice stopped her

Jack: nice talking to you. Ronnie ain't it! Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled and chewed down on her bottom lip before turning back to Roxy and linking arms with her and walking away. Ronnie pulled her phone out of her pocket when she felt it vibrate against her leg. Ronnie noticed she had a text from her mum and smiled.

Ronnie love am fine. I think it's best you don't contact me any more. move on love and remember I will always love you just don't contact me.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Ronnie sat on the grass in the school field with her cousin Sam watching the boys playing football.

Sam: you don't like it here much do you? Ronnie looked at Sam and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: it's different I suppose! It's a bit boring. I want to go home. I want to be with my mum! Sam looked at Ronnie and smiled sadly

Sam: that's cause you've got to make your own fun Ronnie. Your too quite and shy you need to lighten up a bit and make some new friends then you'll have fun. listen there's this party around at Claire's house tomorrow night something to do with her brother having a party for his 16th. Their parents are away for the week. you should come! You might meet some new friends they'll be loads of people there even you couldn't screw up with that many people. Ronnie looked at Sam and laughed

Ronnie: your friend Claire. Sam looked at Ronnie and nodded before standing up and smiling when she saw Ricky running towards her.

Ronnie: who's he? Sam looked from Ricky to Ronnie and smiled

Sam: that's Ricky he's my boyfriend! Ain't he gorgeous? Ronnie looked at Ricky and then to Sam and screwed up her face

Ronnie: ain't he older than you! Sam nodded her head and looked at Ronnie again and smiled

Sam: of course he is. That's what makes it more fun. God Ronnie you really need to relax a bit and live and little I'll see you later yeah. Ronnie looked at Sam and nodded and watched as she walked off with Ricky. Ronnie smiled and took out her phone and looked down at her new message she had just received

Ronnie opened the message and scowled god she hated her dad so much why couldn't he just be like normal dads.

Working a bit late. you pick up Roxanne and look after her I'll be home in time for dinner. Dad x

Ronnie sighed and was just about to reply when she felt someone's leg brush against hers as they sat down beside her. Ronnie looked to the side and noticed Jack sitting next to her in his football strip Ronnie looked at Jack and noticed smears of mud on his face and arms and legs.

Ronnie: you're like a bad smell that wont go away. Jack smiled and took a drink out of his water bottle

Jack; aww come on am not that bad. beside if I wasn't sitting here you would be all alone wouldn't you. You would look like a right loner. Ronnie looked at him and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: So your a Mitchell! Ronnie Mitchell ain't it. Ronnie looked at Jack and scowled

Ronnie: why can't you just leave me alone? What have you been doing spying on me? Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: you certainly have the Mitchell's attitude! I ain't been spying on you I was talking to Ricky actually. Ronnie looked at Jack and sighed. Why was he so annoying why couldn't he just leave her alone couldn't he see she didn't want anything to do with him.

Jack: are you going to Joe's Party tomorrow? Ronnie looked at Jack confused

Ronnie: who? Jack thought for a minute and nodded his head

Jack: ah you won't know Joe. You know Claire right she mates with your psycho cousin Sam.

Ronnie: she's not a psycho! Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed at her quick response

Jack: you should come it'll be fun. See you there yeah. Jack said smiling at Ronnie and winking before getting up and walking away.

Later that night Ronnie sat on the sofa watching TV when Archie walked into the room. It was obvious he was in a bad mood. Ronnie jumped forward and turned the TV off and sat watching the blank screen waiting on Archie speaking

Archie: right Veronica. I've got to go away to work this weekend. Ronnie looked at Archie and nodded her head

Ronnie: are we going to stay at the Vic with aunty Peg? Archie looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Archie: no your not going to the Vic. Your staying here. Your going to look after Roxy for daddy ain't you darling. Ronnie looked at Archie and nodded her head if she wanted to go to this party then she had to do what he wanted didn't she.

Archie: you or your sister have not to go near the Vic do you understand! Ronnie nodded head looking quite confused.

Ronnie: why not? Archie looked at Ronnie angrily

Archie: because I said so. That the problem with you Mitchell women too nosey for your own good. got to have your nose in other people's business don't you. You are not to speak to your aunty Peggy do you understand! Ronnie looked at Archie and nodded her head as she listened to her dad ranting on. Ronnie sighed she would do anything to get away from this man she was so glad he was going to be working this weekend it meant she didn't have to see him.

Archie: she think she can tell me how to bring up my daughter's well I wont have it. Am in charge of you and your sister. You and Roxanne belong to me I decided how to bring you up. I wont have you two talking to her from now on you got that. Ronnie looked at Archie and nodded again it was easier to just agree with what he said and to have to listen to him going on all night.

Ronnie: Dad can I go to a party tomorrow night? Archie looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Archie: no you can't V. who's going to look after your sister. It's your job to take care of her. She's you responsibility you can't just go swanning off to parties when you feel like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the lovely replies they mean the world to me :D

Later that night Ronnie and Roxy sat a the dinner table with Archie. Ronnie sat pushing the food around her plate as Roxy spoke to Archie about her new friends at school. Archie looked across at Ronnie angrily

Archie: stop playing with your food and eat it. Ronnie looked at Archie and shock her head and placed the fork down on the table before crossing her arms across her chest.

Ronnie: am not hungry! Archie sighed and placed his own cutlery down on the table with a bang

Archie: I know your angry that you can't go to this party tomorrow V but someone needs to look after Roxy. Roxy looked from her dad to her sisters disappointed face and sighed before thinking of a plan

Roxy: you mean we're not aloud to go. Archie turned to look at Roxy confused as did Ronnie.

Archie: what Veronica didn't say you were going. Roxy looked at Ronnie and winked before turning to her dad and nodding

Roxy: of course am going remember I was telling you about Chloe it's her sisters party! Archie looked between his daughter's and sat thinking for a minute

Archie: okay you can both got but Veronica it's your responsibility to look after your little sister and I want to both home here and ready for bed by eleven o'clock and I will phone to make sure you are do you understand. Ronnie looked at Archie and smiled and nodded her head. She didn't care if she had to be home at eleven o'clock all that mattered is that she was aloud to go.

Later that night Ronnie lay on her bed listening to music in her room when Roxy barged in and closed the door behind her and jumped on to her sisters bed. Ronnie looked at Roxy and turned the music off

Ronnie: every heard of knocking. Roxy looked at Ronnie and shock her head.

Roxy: don't have a go at me Ron. I mean it's because of me that you get to go to that stupid party tomorrow ain't it. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: yeah well it's not like I can actually go now anyway is it. Roxy looked at Ronnie confused

Roxy: what why not. Dad said we can go. Ronnie looked at Roxy and nodded her head.

Ronnie: yeah I know what he said but I can hardly go to a party when I have to take you now can. I mean it's not just kids my age that are going to be there older kids are going too. I would look like such an idiot it I turned up to a party with my nine year old sister.

Roxy: am nearly ten Ron. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: that doesn't matter. Your just a kid. Roxy looked at Ronnie and raised and eyebrow

Roxy: yeah cause your so much older than me ain't you. You'll be collecting your pension next. Ronnie looked at Roxy and laughed

Roxy: and anyway it's not like I actually want to go to this party with you anyway. I want to go to Chloe's. Her sisters going to that stupid party that your going to and me and Chloe are going to sneak into her room while she's out and use her make up. Ronnie looked at Roxy shocked

Ronnie: you mean you don't want to go but then why did you say all that stuff to dad about wanting to go then. Roxy looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders

Roxy: I dunno I could tell that you really wanted to go and I really wanted to go to Chloe's. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled and jumped forward on the bed and hugged Roxy tightly.

Ronnie: your the best. Roxy looked at Ronnie surprised

Roxy: yeah be nice to me now after the damage has already been done. I mean how horrible are you. I can't believe you said I would make you look uncool. you do that enough your self as it is. Ronnie looked at Roxy and laughed and jumped off of the bed and walked over to her wardrobe and flung it open to reveal load of clothes. Ronnie sighed and stared flicking through them.

Roxy: so what's the big deal with this party then? Ronnie turned to look at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: nothing. Sam invited me said it would be a good opportunity for me to meet some new friends! Roxy looked at Ronnie and shock her head

Roxy: and since when have you ever cared about friends? It's about that boy ain't it. The one that's always hanging around. He's always watching you. I think it's quite creepy. Ronnie looked at Roxy in the mirror and scowled.

Ronnie: he's not creepy. He's nice and it's not about him anyway. I don't ever know if he'll be there. Ronnie said lying to her little sister. Roxy looked at Ronnie and laughed

Roxy: yeah right that's why you were so bothered about going wasn't it because he's going to be there. Ronnie shock her head and continued to look through her wardrobe

Roxy: do you like him? Ronnie shrugged her shoulders and closed the wardrobe and went to sit back down on the bed next to Roxy

Ronnie: I don't know him Roxy and it's not about him anyway even if he is there I probably won't see him anyway I'll be with Sam and her friends won't I. Roxy looked at Ronnie and laughed

Roxy: Oh Ronnie fancies Jake. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: his name's Jack. Roxy laughed and smiled again

Roxy: okay Ronnie fancies Jack. Oh do you want to kiss him? Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head and blushed slightly

Ronnie: no I don't Roxy. Shut up!

Roxy: aww Ronnie's embarrassed because she's in love. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: get out my room your so immature! act your age. Roxy looked at Ronnie and nodded

Roxy: I am. Am only nine Ronnie. Roxy said getting up off of the bed and walking towards the bedroom door before pulling it open slight and was just about to walk out of the room when she shoved her face back into the room

Roxy: Ronnie loves Jack. Roxy said in a singing tune as Ronnie picked up a pillow and threw it at her younger sister.


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon

Ronnie was walking home by herself for the first time since they had moved to Walford her dad had picked Roxy up from school only because he was feeling guilty about going away for the weekend and leaving Roxy behind.

Ronnie stopped walking when she heard someone shouting her name. Ronnie turned around and saw her cousin Sam running after her. Ronnie stopped and waited for Sam to catch up with her.

Sam: are you coming to Claire's party tonight. Ronnie looked at Sam and nodded her head. Sam smiled widely and hugged her older cousin.

Sam: oh I can't wait it's going to be so much fun! Am surprised your dad's letting you go. Him and mum had this huge row yesterday. I don't know what it was about at first they were just arguing and then they started arguing about you and Roxy and even your mum. Ronnie looked at Sam and nodded

Ronnie: yeah well he's letting me go but if he asked Roxy is going too yeah. Sam looked at Ronnie and nodded.

Sam: where is Roxy actually going? Ronnie turned to look at Sam

Ronnie: her friends. He's only letting us stay till eleven. Well he wants us back home and ready for bed at eleven. Sam looked at Ronnie and nodded and smiled as she noticed Ricky walking towards her with Jack. Sam hugged Ronnie one more time and rushed off over to Ricky and pulled him away from Jack and started walking in the other direction. Ronnie smiled at Sam and started walking again as she turned her head and noticed Jack was walking beside her.

Jack: where's your sister. Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: with my dad. Jack nodded and looked at Ronnie as they walked in silence. She was beautiful she had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders, she had make up on too but it wasn't too much just enough although Jack was sure she would look even better without any at all and she had the most perfect figure ever Jack smiled she really was beautiful

Jack: are you coming to the party tonight? Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head

Ronnie: yeah I might come for a little while. Jack smiled and nodded.

Jack: only if you can fit it into your busy schedule yeah? Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: yeah something like that. Ronnie said as she noticed she was stood outside her house. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled before turning towards the steps and was just about to walk up them when Jack spoke.

Jack: I'll see you later then gorgeous. Ronnie looked at Jack shocked did he just call her gorgeous? Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled and nodded her head before turning and running up the steps and and opening the house door and stepping inside leaving Jack at the bottom of the stairs staring after her.

Later that night Ronnie sat on the bottom of her bed brushing her hair when she heard and knock on her bedroom door and Archie pushed the door open.

Archie: right Veronica am leaving now. I'll see you on Monday afternoon. Remember no school on Monday it's a holiday. Ronnie looked at Archie and nodded her head.

Archie: everything you need is downstairs. Have a nice time tonight and look after Roxy. I'll call at eleven I want you both here understand. Ronnie nodded her head again.

Ronnie: okay we'll be here. Ronnie said smiling at her dad. Archie smiled and leant down and kissed his eldest daughter on the cheek.

Archie: behave and stay away from Peggy. Ronnie nodded and watched as he dad left the room. Waiting for a few minutes before she heard the front door slam shut. Ronnie smiled and jumped up off of her bed and rushed over to the wardrobe and flung it open she had just over two hours to get ready. Roxy flung open Ronnie's bedroom door and smiled at her sister

Roxy: there's loads of money downstairs dad said we've to spend it to go shopping tomorrow! Ronnie turned to look at her sister and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: what good is going shopping tomorrow when am going to a party tonight? Roxy looked at Ronnie and pulled a face she had a point but then who needs an excuse to go shopping anyway. Roxy sat down on her sisters bed and smiled

Roxy: what are you going to wear? Ronnie ignored Roxy and continued to search through her wardrobe. Ronnie shrugged and pulled out many different outfits and throwing them on to the bed next to Roxy. Roxy picked them up and stated looking through them and held out a black skirt for Ronnie to see

Roxy: I like this. You could wear it with that pink top mum bought you before she left! A few accessories and that's you done. Ronnie looked at Roxy and nodded her head and smiled and leant over and hugged her younger sister.

Ronnie: your the best.

A few hours later

Ronnie walked across the square to where Sam was standing waiting on her.

Sam: where's Roxy? Ronnie looked at Sam and smiled until she noticed Sam holding a holdall

Ronnie: I just dropped her off at her mates am going to meet her at half ten that way we're both home for when dad phones ! What's in the bag? Sam looked at Ronnie and smiled before leading her over to a near buy wall and placing the bag on the wall and unzipping it. Ronnie looked inside the bag to reveal a bottle of vodka and loads of bottles of beer. Ronnie looked at Sam shocked

Ronnie: your mum will kill you! Sam looked at Ronnie and laughed

Sam: only if she finds out she will and lets face it Ron. Your not going to tell her are you. Ronnie looked at Sam and shock her head and linked arms with her younger cousin as they headed towards the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam pressed the bell of the large house that her and Ronnie stood outside and smiled when a brown haired small skinny girl dressed in a far to small pink dress answered the door.

Sam: alright Claire you remember my cousin Ronnie don't you. Claire nodded and smiled at Ronnie and held the door open for them. Sam and Ronnie entered the house and followed Claire through to the kitchen.

Sam: where is everyone? Claire looked at the clock and turned back to Sam

Claire: well you are early but Joe is in the living room with a few of his mates. Ricky's here Sam he came with Jack about an hour ago. Sam smiled and placed the holdall down on the kitchen counter and opened it up and lifted three bottles of beers out of it and opened them and handed one to Ronnie and one to Claire.

Sam: here get the down you. I want to make sure this is a night to remember. Ronnie looked at Sam and raised and eyebrow

Ronnie: how you going to remember it if you get drunk? Sam looked at Ronnie and screwed up her face.

Sam: shut up Ronnie. just drink the bottle. Sam said pushing the bottle towards Ronnie's lips Ronnie nodded and opened her mouth and started drinking the beer. Sam looked at Ronnie and smiled before taking her cousins spare hand and following Claire as she lead them through to the other room where all the older boys where. A older dark hair boy looked over at Claire and she entered the room with Ronnie and Sam.

Joe: if you three get drunk you can look after yourselves am not baby sitting you three on my birthday. Claire looked at her brother and shock her head

Claire: shut up Joe. Like we need anything from you lot. Claire said leading Ronnie and Sam over to the other side of the room and sitting down with them.

A while later. The party was in full swing and the house was now filled with loads of 13-16 year olds. Sam sat on the back step staring into the back garden with Ronnie they had both had a lot to drink

Sam: so what do you think of Toby. He fancies you. He's in your history class. I think you should go out with him! Ronnie looked at Sam and shock her head and turned around and saw Toby stood watching them from the back window. Toby was the same age as Ronnie not that you would guess cause he was really short and spotty his black hair was greasy and separated into a curtain style effect and he wore thick glasses he looked about ten. Ronnie looked back at Sam and shock her head

Ronnie: he's weird! Sam looked at Ronnie and laughed

Sam: well do you have anyone else in mind? Ronnie looked at Sam and shrugged her shoulders.

Ronnie: I don't need a boyfriend they're not everything you know Sam. Sam looked at Ronnie and laughed

Sam: you do don't you. Who is he? Sam sat for a few seconds waiting on Ronnie answering but the answer never came. Sam was about to ask again when Ricky walked out the back door towards them. Ricky handed both Ronnie and Sam a bottle of beer and turned to look at Sam.

Ricky: come for a walk with me? Sam looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders

Sam: am not leaving Ronnie on her own. Ricky looked behind them to Jack and smiled, Sam turned around and looked at Jack and then back to Ronnie who was smiling at him and blushing slightly.

Sam: am not leaving her with him. Ricky looked at Ronnie and Jack who were both looking at each other and smiling

Ricky: oh come on Sam what's he going to do to her and anyway if you ask me Ronnie wants to talk to him. Ronnie looked away from Jack and bite down on her bottom lip and blushed again. Sam looked at Ronnie and sighed as she stood up and followed Ricky before stopping as she passed Jack.

Sam: touch her and I'll kill you! Sam said walking past Jack and out of the side garden gate with Ricky. Jack smiled and sat down next to Ronnie.

Ronnie: why doesn't Sam like you? Jack looked at Ronnie and shrugged his shoulders

Jack: cause I don't fancy her and I didn't want to go out with her. Ronnie nodded and took a long gulp of her beer. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: are you having a nice time?

Ronnie: it's okay.

Jack: how are you liking Walford then? Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged

Ronnie: it's different! I kinda wish we were back at home!

Jack: where was home?

Ronnie: Weymouth! It wasn't fun or anything well their was a beach and the fairground but nothing exciting but it was home and my mum was there. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled sadly he had heard that it was just her, her sister and their dad but he didn't know why.

Jack: where is your mum? Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: she left!

Jack: your a lot nicer when you've got a drink in you! Ronnie looked at Jack and laughed

Jack: so how old are you then Ronnie. I'm fifteen!

Ronnie: I'm thirteen. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded and watched as she took another sip of her beer. When she felt the liquid hitting her throat she screwed up her face.

Jack: have this if you want. Jack said holding out a large glass of vodka. Ronnie looked at him suspiciously

Jack: there's nothing wrong with it see. Jack said lifting the glass to his lips and drinking half of the glass of vodka. Ronnie looked at Jack and took the glass out of his hand and raised it to her lips and swallowed the liquid. Ronnie gasped shocked at the strength of the liquid as it hit the back of her throat. Jack smiled as he noticed some stray vodka rolling down Ronnie's lip. Jack leant forward and lifted his hand and wiped the vodka from Ronnie's lip. Ronnie looked at Jack shocked as he leant ever further forward and was just about to kiss Ronnie when Ronnie's mobile phone started ringing. Ronnie pulled back and pulled her mobile out of her pocket and answered it

Ronnie: Roxy....what I didn't know it was that time already....okay I'll right there....yes. I'll see you in two minutes yeah don't move. Ronnie hung up the phone and stood up and slipped it back into her pocket. Jack looked at Ronnie he could see that she was worried about something.

Jack: are you okay?

Ronnie: I've got to go. I told my dad I would be home at elven. I was supposed to meet my sister ten minutes ago. Ronnie said leaning forward and picking her bag up of the steps and taking a sip out of her beer bottle before shoving it into Jack's hands. Jack looked at Ronnie shocked as she started to walk off. Jack jumped up and ran after her.

Jack: let me walk you home yeah. It's dark you've been drinking you shouldn't be alone. Ronnie looked up at Jack and thought for a minute there wasn't any harm in letting him walk her home was there. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled and nodded her head. As she opened the side gate and walked out on to the street with Jack following her. Ronnie turned to look at Jack

Ronnie: how come you keep following me? At school and everything every time I turn around your there. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: what like that bad smell that I remind you of. Ronnie looked at Jack and laughed before nodding her head!

Jack: I don't mean to. It's just every where I am you are maybe it's you that is following me? Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head and proceeded to walk even faster

Jack: what's the big deal if you're a few minutes late if you walk any faster you'll be running. Your dad ain't going to be to bad if your a few minutes later at least you went home when you said you would. Ronnie turned to looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: you don't know my dad. If he says you've to do something you do it. If he said you're to be in at a certain time then your in not a minute later. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head

Jack: well won't he know that you've been drinking. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: no he's not there. Jack looked at Ronnie confused

Jack: you're really strange do you know that. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded and was about to talk when Roxy came running out of no where over to her sister.

Roxy: Ronnie we're going to be late. Ronnie have you been drinking. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: course not come hurry up. Roxy turned to look at Jack

Roxy: what do you want?

About ten minutes later Ronnie ran up the stairs of the house as she heard the phone ringing inside. Ronnie shoved the door open and ran to the phone and answered it.

Ronnie: Dad....yeah we're home... no we've been in for ages. Roxy! She's asleep....well if you really want to speak to her I'll go and wake her up....no....okay....yes dad....speak to you tomorrow. Ronnie hung up the phone and turned to see Roxy and Jack stood staring at her

Roxy: what did dad say? Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: he asked if we had seen aunty Peggy and to remind you were aloud to see her either and you've to text him tomorrow when we get home from shopping and he'll call. Now go and get ready for bed. Roxy looked at Ronnie and nodded before turning and walking away leaving Ronnie and Jack alone

Jack: you do know your too young to be at home on your own don't you. Ronnie look at Jack and shrugged

Ronnie: what's it to you? Jack looked at Ronnie

Jack: it's not fair to put that much pressure on you. Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders again

Ronnie: I think you better go. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded and followed her into the hallway Ronnie pulled the front door open and looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: thanks for walking be home. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: that's alright gorgeous. Goodnight. Jack said leaning forward he went to kiss Ronnie on the cheek but changed his mind and put his hand under Ronnie's chin and turned her face towards him and placed a gently kiss on her lips. Jack was shocked to feel Ronnie kissing him back. A few seconds later Ronnie pulled away from Jack and watched him walking away before stepping back into the house and closing the door behind her. Ronnie leaned against the front door shocked before looking up the stairs and saw Roxy staring back at her.

Roxy: yuck Ronnie kissed a boy!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the lovely replies they mean so much to me :D this parts a bits strange but I wanted to get the point across about how much Ronnie loves and misses and needs her mun

The next day

Roxy walked into Ronnie's bedroom and jumped on to the bed and looked at her sister

Roxy: Ronnie! Get up! When are you going to get up! Ronnie groaned and pulled the covers further over her head.

Ronnie: go away Roxy! Roxy looked at Ronnie shocked

Roxy: no get up Ronnie! We're supposed to be going shopping. Roxy said pouting. Roxy sat on the edge of the bed in silence for a few minutes.

Roxy: Ronnie! Get up or I'll tell dad. Ronnie sighed loudly and pushed the covers off of her face and half sat up with her head resting against the head board.

Ronnie: can't we just go shopping tomorrow.

Roxy: no I want to go now. Like today! Ronnie groaned again and reached over and clutched on to her stomach.

Ronnie: but I don't feel well Rox! Roxy walked at Ronnie and rolled her eyes.

Roxy: but it's your own fault because you were drinking and don't say you weren't because you were cause I could smell it on your breath last night. Ronnie looked at Roxy shocked

Roxy: don't worry I won't tell dad but only if we can go shopping. Ronnie looked at Roxy and sighed before nodding her head.

Roxy: Ronnie what does it feel like! Ronnie looked at Roxy confused

Ronnie: what do you mean Rox?

Roxy: you know kissing a boy. What does it feel like. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled

Ronnie: shut up Roxy! Roxy looked at Ronnie shocked and shock her head

Roxy: no tell me Ronnie. I want to know. Is it like it is in the films. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: it was just a kiss Roxy. It didn't mean anything. Now come on if you want to go shopping you need to get dressed. Ronnie said climbing out of her bed and moving over towards her wardrobe. Roxy looked at Ronnie's bed and then to Ronnie shocked she had turned as white as a sheet like she had seen a ghost.

Roxy: Ronnie your bleeding . Ronnie turned to looked at Roxy shocked as she went pale and her eyes filled with tears.

Ronnie: will you go and get aunty Peggy. Roxy nodded and rushed out of the room.

A while later Peggy walked out of Ronnie's bedroom and closed the door behind her and smiled when she noticed Roxy sitting looking at her with tears in her eyes.

Roxy: is Ronnie going to die? I don't want her to die. Who'll look after me then? I love her. Peggy looked at Roxy and laughed before shaking her head.

Peggy: no she's not going to die !

Roxy: then what's the matter with her then?

Peggy: she's growing up! Roxy looked at her aunty and screwed up her face

Roxy: that's stupid! If she grows up does that mean she won't want to hang around with me any more? Peggy looked at Roxy and shock her head

Peggy: no darling Veronica loves you she'll always want to hang around with you. Your her little sister!

Roxy: her names Ronnie not Veronica. Only dad calls her Veronica she hates it. Peggy nodded her head to show Roxy that she had listened to her.

Roxy: so what's really the matter with her?

Peggy: girls problems darling! You wouldn't understand. Ronnie doesn't understand! Your sister she's just become a women. Roxy looked at Peggy and screwed up her face again her aunt was right she didn't understand

Roxy: what does that mean? Peggy sighed and took a seat next to Roxy

Peggy: well it just really means that once a month Ronnie will be really grumpy!

Roxy: once a month! Well that's an improvement ain't it. Peggy looked at Roxy and laughed

Peggy: we'll maybe not once a month. Roxy rolled her eyes and sighed why did adults say things that they didn't mean why did they lie. Roxy sighed when she grows up she was never going to lie about anything.

Roxy: what's Ronnie doing?

Peggy: she's getting ready she said you were both going shopping. Roxy smiled and nodded her head when a thought occurred to her

Roxy: you wont tell Ron that stuff I said about loving her and stuff will you. Peggy looked at Roxy and shock her head

Peggy: of course not darling!

A while later Peggy walked into back into Ronnie's bedroom to see her sat on her bed in tears. Peggy looked at her young niece unsure of what to do.

Ronnie: I hate it here. I want my mum nothing bad every happens to me when my mum was around.

Peggy: what happened this morning wasn't a bad thing Ronnie love. It means that your growing up.

Ronnie: I don't want to grow up. I just want my mum. I don't want to have to look after Roxy or be in charge. I want to be a kid I want mum back so she can do it. Why do horrible things always happen to girls and not boys. It hurts!

Peggy: I know darling. Peggy said wrapping her arms around Ronnie.

Peggy: if I could get my hands on your father I would throttle him. Your only a little girl you shouldn't be left to deal with all of this on your own. All you should be worrying about is being a kid, I tell you what darling why don't you and Roxy come around to the Vic for dinner tonight and you can talk to Sam and be a normal teenager again at least for a few hours. Ronnie looked at Peggy and nodded her head. Peggy looked at Ronnie and smiled

Peggy: your growing up darling am so proud of you! Ronnie looked at Peggy and scowled

Ronnie: I don't want to grow up

Ronnie: aunty Peggy do you think mum just stopped loving us. Peggy looked at Ronnie and shock her head sadly.

Peggy: no darling!

Ronnie: then why did she leave me, why did she leave me with dad and she told me not to contact her. Peggy looked at Ronnie sympathetically.

Peggy: trust me Ronnie darling your mum still loves you no matter what! A mother will never stop loving her child no matter what!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for the lovely replies :D

A few hours later

Ronnie and Roxy walked through the market carrying loads of bags when Roxy stopped walked and looked up at the Vic windows.

Roxy: I thought we were going to the pub to have dinner with aunty Peg.

Ronnie: yeah we are lets just take the shopping home first yeah. Roxy nodded and turned to looked at her big sister

Roxy: Ronnie didn't dad say that we weren't aloud to talk to aunty Peg or go to the Vic? Ronnie looked at Roxy and nodded her head before shrugging her shoulders

Ronnie: I don't care what he says. Aunty Peggy was there for me this morning where was he? Roxy looked at Ronnie and sighed

Roxy: he has to work Ronnie how else are we supposed to get the things we want if he doesn't work for money. Ronnie looked at Roxy and rolled her eyes why couldn't her sister ever see things from her point of view why did she always stick up for their dad he was evil.

Ronnie: come on lets get this stuff home. Roxy nodded and followed Ronnie towards the house.

About half an hour later Ronnie and Roxy walked out of their house and where heading towards the Vic when Jack walked over to them

Jack: hello ladies. Roxy looked at Jack and smiled

Roxy: my sister fancies you. Ronnie looked at Roxy shocked as Jack laughed

Ronnie: no I don't Roxy. Ronnie said reaching over and shoving her younger sister. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: did you enjoy Joe's party last night. Ronnie looked away from Roxy and up at Jack and nodded her head.

Ronnie: yeah it was good. Ronnie said shyly Roxy looked between Ronnie and Jack and rolled her eyes

Roxy: am having a party. For my birthday but you cant come because your not a girl and your not my friend. Ronnie looked at Roxy shocked as Jack laughed

Ronnie: Roxy. Behave yourself and be nice! Roxy looked at Ronnie and sighed

Roxy: I'll be ten on my birthday how old are you on your birthday?

Jack: I'll be sixteen. Roxy looked at Jack shocked

Roxy: your old! Roxy looked away from Ronnie and Jack and smiled when she say Bianca across the square

Roxy: Ronnie am going to speak to Bianca. Roxy said walking away without waiting for an answer and running off towards Bianca. Ronnie sighed and sat down on the wall outside the doctors surgery. Jack smiled at Ronnie and walked over to the wall and sat down beside her.

Ronnie: am sorry about Roxy she's a pain. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: don't worry about it she's kinda cute in like an annoying way.

Ronnie: Sam said your mum and dad have six kids you must be used to having annoying brothers and sisters. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head.

Jack: yeah but am the youngest and the cutest. Ronnie looked up at Jack and laughed

Ronnie: and you love yourself too don't you.

Jack: yeah well someone has to don't they and anyway talking about love and all that. when can I take you out on a date? Ronnie looked up at Jack surprised

Ronnie: what? Why would you want to do that!

Jack: your gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to date you. Ronnie looked down at the floor and blushed slightly

Jack: I'll be at the park tomorrow afternoon playing football maybe I'll see you there. Jack said getting up off of the wall and walking away from Ronnie.

Later after dinner at the Vic.

Roxy lay watching TV while Sam and Ronnie sat in the corner of the room talking

Sam: what did Jack want at the party last night.

Ronnie: nothing we were just talking, Roxy looked away from the TV and across to were Ronnie and Sam where sat and smiled

Roxy: and kissing. Sam turned to look at Ronnie with her mouth open in shock.

Sam: you kissed him. Ronnie looked at Sam and shock her head.

Ronnie: well not really, he kissed me!

Sam: like there's a difference. What were you thinking Ronnie. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: I dunno. He's nice. Sam shock her head

Sam: no he's not Ronnie!

Ronnie: he is. He likes me he wants to go on a date with me. He wants me to meet him tomorrow

Sam: he's trouble Ronnie stay away from him. he'll only get you into trouble don't meet him tomorrow you'll only end up regretting it.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day

Ronnie sat on the bench in the square gardens watching as people rushed past she never did understand why people where always in such a hurry I mean it was Sunday what could be so important for people to do on a Sunday. Ronnie sighed heavily she was bored really bored Roxy had gone around to play at some girl from her school's house and Ronnie had nothing to do or no one to annoy her Sam had called and text her a few times asking her if she wanted to do something but Ronnie had declined she didn't want to spend time with Sam because she knew all Sam would want to talk about would be Ricky or go on about why Ronnie shouldn't go out with Jack. Ronnie sighed again what was the big deal Jack seemed nice and she liked him and more importantly he liked her. No boy had ever liked Ronnie like that before. Her mum had warned her before she left that she was growing up and would soon have all the boys chasing after her but Ronnie had never believed her I mean what would any boy want with her. Ronnie stood up off of the bench and headed out of the gardens to come face to face with Sam.

Sam: where are you going? Ronnie rolled her eyes and shock her head.

Ronnie: no where!

Sam: good you can come down to the canal with me I really need to get out of that pub Grants in there with his new girlfriend and their getting on my nerves.

Ronnie: why ain't you with Ricky

Sam: he's at the park playing football with that prat Jack. Ronnie looked at Sam and sighed

Ronnie: he's not a prat.

Sam: yes he is Ronnie. You hardly know the guy so how would you know anyway.

Ronnie: he seems nice. He's different.

Sam: yeah well a bet a serial killer seems nice when you first meet them too. Ronnie looked at Sam and rolled her eyes and leaned against the railings

Ronnie: that's a bit over dramatic don't you think.

Sam: well you never know do you. Ronnie and Sam stood in silence for a few minutes until Sam's phone ringing interrupted it Sam lifted the phone out of her pocket and smiled down at it before answering.

Sam: (on the phone); Hi babe.....yeah am with Ronnie...no where not coming to the park.....because you with him....yeah well Ronnie doesn't want to see him....cause I know she doesn't .......yeah okay bye. Sam slid the phone back into her pocket and turned back to look at Ronnie.

Sam: lets go to the canal. Ronnie looked at Sam and nodded as the both headed towards the canal.

A while later

Ronnie and Sam sat on the canal bank talking

Ronnie: why don't you like Jack! What has he done that is so bad?

Sam: I just don't like him. It's not that you can't have a boyfriend Ron just one that ain't Jack

Ronnie: but I like Jack! Sam looked at Ronnie and screwed up her face ans shock her head

Sam: you don't even know him and anyway he's older than you!

Ronnie: I could get to know him though couldn't I. I've liked him since I've first seen him in the Vic and when I first spoke to him he was nice he is nice and anyway Ricky's older than you so that shouldn't matter.

Sam: but that's different.

Ronnie: Why?

Sam: it just is!

Ronnie: that doesn't make any sense and anyway its not up to you is it.

Sam: no but am telling you to stay away from him. Ronnie looked at Sam angrily who did she think she was she couldn't tell Ronnie what to do she was only her cousin and her younger cousin at that. Ronnie sighed and pushed herself up off of the ground and brushed herself down.

Ronnie: it's got nothing to do with you Sam. Ronnie said walking away leaving a gob smacked Sam behind.

Ronnie was walking back to the square when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Ronnie lifted the phone from her jeans pocket and noticed she had a message from a number she didn't know Ronnie opened the text looking confused

Hi Ricky gave me your number I hope you don't mind? He thinks Sam's stopping you from seeing me is she? If you don't want to see me just tell me and I'll leave you alone! Tb Jack.

Ronnie smiled and stopped walking and hit the reply button on her phone before typing out a message

I do want to see you! meet me at the allotments in ten minutes


	11. Chapter 11

Ten minutes later

Ronnie arrived at the allotments and looked around for Jack. Ronnie smiled when she noticed Jack sat on a bench in a blue football strip and a football in his hands smiling over at her. Ronnie smiled and walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bench

Jack: hi. Ronnie looked at him and smiled

Ronnie: hi.

Jack: I hope you don't mind Ricky giving me your number it's just when he called Sam he got the impression she was avoid us because she was with you. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: I don't mind am glad he gave it to you!

Jack: were you avoiding me. Ronnie looked up from her hands and shrugged her shoulders.

Ronnie: Sam doesn't want me to see you! Jack looked at the football in his hands and nodded

Jack: she never did like me much

Ronnie: why though. Jack shrugged his shoulders

Jack: I dunno. Where is she anyway!

Ronnie: we had a disagreement I left her at the canal. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: you didn't push her in did you. Ronnie laughed

Ronnie: your kidding ain't you aunty Peg would never let me live it down. Jack smiled at Ronnie

Jack: your really cute when you smile. Ronnie looked down at her feet and blushed

Jack: what's your favourite colour?

Ronnie; Why?

Jack: cause I want to know about you.

Ronnie: there ain't much to know.

Jack: when is your birthday.

Ronnie: the 7th of July. Do you like playing football? Ronnie said glancing down at the football that was still in Jack's hand.

Jack: I prefer watching it than playing it but it gives me something to do. Me and you will have to have a game sometime. Ronnie raised her eyebrow

Ronnie: me! I don't have the first idea about football!

Jack: doesn't your dad watch it. Ronnie looked down sadly and shock her head

Ronnie: no he's never home long enough he's either at work, in the pub or with some woman he used to cheat on my mum all the time he thinks we don't know but me and mum always did Roxy didn't.

Jack: am sorry.

Ronnie: it's not your fault.

Jack: yeah I know. I don't think I would ever be able to cheat on anyone I would feel too guilty. Ronnie looked at Jack and laughed

Ronnie: I wonder if you'll still be saying that in twenty years?

Jack: well ask me again in twenty years and I know I'll be able to tell you that I've never cheated on you. Ronnie looked up at Jack shocked

Ronnie: your getting a bit ahead of yourself that ain't you.

Jack: it's you. There's just something about you. You drive me crazy. I think of you all the time. Ronnie looked at Jack shocked she didn't know what to say

Jack: I don't mean that to freak you out. It's just I've never meet anyone like you before.

Ronnie: is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Jack: good well at least I think it is. I don't know yet do I.

Ronnie: exactly I could be anyone.

Jack: as long as your nothing like Sam or her brothers that I think I'll survive. Ronnie looked at Jack and laughed

Jack: it's hard to believe your related to any of them your mum must have been really pretty! Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head

Ronnie: she is. Jack looked at Ronnie interested he had said she must have been because he assumed that her mum was dead but she obviously wasn't he wanted to know more but he didn't want to upset Ronnie so decided to approach the subject gently

Jack: where does she live? Ronnie shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: I don't know

Jack: you know you could look for her if you wanted to. I could help you find her if you want/ Ronnie looked at him and shock her head

Ronnie: what's the point in looking for someone who doesn't want to be found.


	12. Chapter 12

That night

Ronnie laying in her bed with Roxy watching TV when her phone bleeped signalling she had a message Ronnie leant over Roxy to reach the bedside table and picked up her mobile phone Ronnie smiled realising she had a message was from Jack.

Hi gorgeous what are you doing? Ronnie smiled even just looking at the message from Jack made her feel funny inside. Ronnie quickly hit the replying button on her phone and typed out a message back to Jack.

Watching TV with Roxy! Ronnie pressed the send button and noticed Roxy sitting watching her ans smiling

Ronnie: What? Ronnie said looking up from her phone and to Roxy.

Roxy: Why are you so happy?

Ronnie: am not!

Roxy: yes you are you've got this big stupid grin on your face! Ronnie scowled at Roxy and shoved her roughly

Ronnie: I do not! Roxy sighed and rolled her eyes at her older sister

Roxy: whatever Ronnie! Your so annoying do you know that. Oh and I saw Sam earlier when you went into the shop she said she wasn't talking to you because you were being stupid and selfish. Ronnie looked at Roxy angrily

Ronnie: I don't care what Sam says it's just cause she ain't getting her own way. Do you know you and Sam are so alike it's really hard to tell the difference sometimes it must be because you're both the youngest.

Roxy: how do you mean!

Ronnie: well if you both don't get your own way you throw a tantrum and go in a bad mood you both spoilt little brats.

Roxy: no I don't Ronnie. and am not a brat. Roxy said picking up one of Ronnie's cushions off of the bed and throwing it at Ronnie. Ronnie was just about to throw it back at Roxy when her phone beeped again. Ronnie quickly dropped the cushion and picked up her phone and opened the new message from Jack

that sounds fun! Do you want to go for a walk or something tomorrow afternoon? Just me and you? I heard Roxy's going to play around at Bianca's! Jack x

Ronnie read the message again and smiled Jack wanted to spend more time with her. Does that mean he liked her? He want to spend time with her and just her! Ronnie smiled again and turned to look at Roxy.

Ronnie: why you didn't tell me you were going to Bianca's tomorrow! Roxy looked at Ronnie surprised

Roxy: how do you know that? Who are you texting? Ronnie looked up at Roxy from her phone and smiled

Ronnie: Jack!

Roxy: how does he know what am doing? is he spying on me! Ronnie looked at Roxy and laughed before shrugging her shoulders

Ronnie: Bianca's his niece maybe she told him!

Roxy that's just weird he's quite young to be her uncle don't you think. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders again she heard Roxy talking to her but she had no idea what she was saying she was too busy trying to think about what to say back to Jack when she noticed Roxy yawning tiredly Ronnie picked her phone up off of her knee and began typing a reply to Jack's message

Yeah that sounds good to me! We're going to bed now night!

Ronnie typed quickly before pressing the send button and turning to look at Roxy

Ronnie: come on you it's bed time. Dad I'll be home tomorrow! Roxy looked at Ronnie and smiled

Roxy: cool I wonder if he's got me a present and I can show him all the stuff that we got when we went shopping yesterday! Ronnie looked at Roxy and rolled her eyes was that all Roxy ever thought about presents. there was more important things in life than presents like what was she going to wear when she saw Jack tomorrow. Roxy pulled the covers back and climbed out of Ronnie's bed and reached over and kissed her sister on the cheek

Roxy: night Ronnie. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled

Ronnie: night Rox. Ronnie said as she watched her little sister leaving the room. Ronnie waited until Roxy had left the room and walked over to the wardrobe and flung it open and pulled her pyjamas out of it and got changed. Once she was changed Ronnie walked over to her bed and sat down when she heard her phone vibrate again Ronnie smiled and lifted the phone off of her bed and opened the message from Jack

Okay that's a date. I'll meet you outside yours at eleven o'clock! Goodnight sleep well and try not to dream about me to much xx. Ronnie looked at the message and laughed before pressing the reply

you wish! Ronnie typed before pressing the send button and climbing into bed and turned off the TV and her bedside lamp and lay in the dark. They had been in Walford for like two weeks now and Ronnie's life had changed so much. She didn't have her mum any more it had been three months since she left and Ronnie had thought about her every minute of everyday apart from when she was with Jack. When she was with him she could forget all about her mum and all about the lead up to her mums departure and most of all she could forget about Archie. Was this normal? I mean she was only thirteen years old and she was crazy about some guy that she had only known for a short time she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Ronnie sighed she felt so confused. Ronnie closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep when she heard her phone vibrate again. Ronnie rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed and picked up her phone and looked at it confused when she noticed a message from Roxy

I love you Ronnie am glad your here to look after me. X


End file.
